


I say a little prayer for you

by karinalives



Category: Namkook Village, Yoonjin Supremacy, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - My Best Friend's Wedding (1997) Fusion, M/M, Other, Past Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, past breakup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karinalives/pseuds/karinalives
Summary: "Jin, If Namjoon is chasing Jungkook, and you're chasing Namjoon, who's chasing you?" , Jin frowned."Does it matte-""Think hard now, because I won't be repeating myself. Who's chasing you Jin?""No one." Jin mumbled."There's your answer."~In other words, when Jin learns his ex is getting married, he realizes his true feelings for him and tries to sabotage the wedding.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 1





	I say a little prayer for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myself/gifts).



> I was just screwing around with the idea of a fic based off the movie, My Best Friend's Wedding. Although if anyone has watched the movie we all know the main character doesn't get the guy. This is pure fiction and I really do be hating angst so I'll let it end with a happy ending...maybe.

_Out of all the things Jin was expected to do this afternoon, chasing after the groom was not one of those options. As he found himself running past the busy streets of his hometown, past a couple who just stared at him as he almost tripped over his own feet. He thought to himself, why the hell would he do this to himself. Picture this, your ex who somehow ended up being your good "friend" throughout the years, calls you out of nowhere, begging you to attend their wedding. OK, maybe begging isn't how it really occurred. Maybe he accidently answered an unknown phone call who just happened to be said ex, who he might have intentionally blocked on purpose. And now he was stuck in the middle of his no good old hometown, which he might add, he tried avoiding ever since he graduated and left it to do better things with his life. He watched as Namjoon ran farther from him almost reaching Jungkook, by the time he would catch up it would be too late for Jin to even get a word. He felt a buzz and the beginning of his ringtone started to play, he took a hold of his phone and answered the call without looking._

_"Hyung? What's going on? I saw your message, what do you mean you messed up? Why are you breathing so hard? What's going on?"_

_Jin took a deep breath. "I kissed Namjoon."_

_"What?!"_

_Jin choked on a sob, "I kissed Namjoon and Jungkook saw, and now I don't know. He said he was going to call off the wedding and I don't know what to do! I ran after Namjoon and he went after Jungkook-"_

_"Jin, calm down. Take a deep breath. Exhale." Jin breathed in and out following Yoongi's instructions. "Now, are you still chasing after Namjoon? What happened after the kiss? Did he kiss you back? The whole plan was for you to steal him away, wasn't it? " Jin sighed as he continued running to where Namjoon had run off, not too far from where he was, he continued running._

_"He didn't react, and even if he were going to, Jungkook found us before he could even do anything. And once he saw us, he called us out and called off the wedding and ran off. I tried to talk to Namjoon but he ignored me to chase after him. So I'm running after him as we speak." Silence was met after he spoke, he waited for Yoongi to respond. He slowed down as soon as he spotted Namjoon, who had finally caught up to Jungkook. They looked to be talking, Jungkook was crying as Namjoon held his hands to his lips, kissing them softly in apology. Jin watched as Namjoon into his arms and tucked his chin on top of Jungkook, rocking them back and forth. He heard Yoongi sigh through the phone._

_"Jin, If Namjoon is chasing Jungkook, and you're chasing Namjoon, who's chasing you?" , Jin frowned._

_"Does it matte-"_

_"Think hard now, because I won't be repeating myself. Who's chasing you Jin?"_

_"No one." Jin mumbled._

_"There's your answer."_

~

Jin woke up to the sound of his alarm blasting through his phone, he sighed as he turned it off. Eye mask still on but removing it right away, tossing it onto his bed as he stood up and stretched. He walked towards his bathroom and began his morning routine of washing his face, brushing his teeth and moisturizing. As he finished up and walked back into his room to choose what he would wear that day his phone began to ring. The only person who would bother calling him at this hour could only be Yoongi, one of his very good friends who always checked up on him every once in a while, he answered without thinking twice. 

“You better have a good reason for calling me this early in the day.” Jin put his phone down on top of his dresser and put it on speaker as he opened one of the drawers to find a shirt to wear. 

“Hyung?”

Jin paused as he heard a voice he had been trying to block out of his mind for years, it was Namjoon. He took a shaky breath and answered, “Hello?”

“Hyung! It’s so good to hear your voice. I’ve been meaning to get in touch with you for a while now but your old doesn’t seem to work anymore. Did you happen to change it?”

“Ah ha ha, well yes I did change my number not too long ago. Kept getting those spam phone calls you know?” he let out a nervous laugh towards the end. He heard some shuffling from the other end of the call. 

“You know, if I didn’t know any better I’d think you were trying to avoid me ever since you left home.” 

“No! That’s not true! Stop saying such silly things, now tell me the reason for your unexpected call?. You know how busy hyung is with work and everything.`` He winced at himself for being a bit too loud when Namjoon suggested the obvious. He rushed putting on buttoning up his dress shirt and pulled up his pants. 

“You’re right, umm, well I was wondering if you’d be willing to come back down to town? I know it’s been years since you’ve come to visit but I think this would be a good time to do so.”

“Rambling again aren’t you? Err, I don’t think I can make the visit Joonie, works pretty hectic at the moment-” Jin started excusing himself from being invited back to visit his old home town. He left that little town for a reason and he sure wasn’t returning just to visit an old flame. 

“I’m getting married.”

Jin choked on his own spit as the words, _I’m getting married_ spun through the back of his head. Namjoon? Getting married? Before him? He was getting married and it wouldn’t be with him. No. NO! He couldn’t allow that to happen. They’d promised each other, he’d promised if they never found anybody by the time he reached thirty that they would, well, get married to each other. A silly little promise yes, one that they had made when they were still together but a promise nonetheless. 

“Hello? Jin? Are you still there?”

“Hi, yes, I’m still here. You’re getting married?” Jin asked softly. He sat down on his bed as he listened to Namjoon ramble on in excitement. 

~

Jin walked briskly towards the various small linked up stores on the busy street he worked in. He owned a small coffee shop that sold various baked goods that he himself had created. Business was usually pretty great, lots of office workers came to buy their usual's and maybe buy a box of fresh bread and pastries or college students who needed to use the free wifi to finish up last minute school work. As he opened the door the bells jingled letting those inside know someone had entered the shop. He looked up to find Jimin manning the cash register and Taehyung serving the drinks to the couple of early risers in the shop. 

“Hyung!”

“Morning boss!”

He mumbled a quick good morning back and walked past them. He rushed into the side flap door behind the counter to head into the back of the building towards his office. Opening the door and slamming it closed he dropped his bag onto his desk and fell onto his chair and banged his head. Jin wasn't sure how the hell he was going to rearrange his whole schedule in order to go to Namjoon’s wedding, technically he could, he just really didn’t want to. He sat up in his chair and opened up his laptop to begin some stalking, no, research. He was doing some research, yes. He opened up his social media where most of his family members and friends followed him and or he followed back. Towards the list of friends he found the person underneath the letter N he was looking for, Namjoon. As the page opened up to his profile he scrolled past his bio information and went straight to any of the recent posts or images he had uploaded. Aha! There it was. The picture he had been dreading to discover ever since the dreaded phone call he had received that very morning. There was Namjoon and a very cute guy with a bunny like smile, hands interlaced with shining rings in front of them. The post read out that they were happily engaged and that they couldn’t wait until next week when their wedding would take place and they finally married. Jin really wanted to barf, they freaking looked like one of those couples in a hallmark movie. He clicked on the tagged profile name of bunny smile, his name was Jungkook. Why did that name sound familiar? He looked onto his page and found various photos where he and Namjoon would be on various couple dates, he let out a small cry. Why did Namjoon decide that now of all times was the time to get married? They only had a couple of months left before his birthday and then they could have ended up together like he promised. He closed his laptop, reached for his phone and called Yoongi. 

“What do you want, I’m busy.”

“Yoongi yah! Is that any way to speak to your elders?!”

“So you admit it, you are old.”

“I will hit you and revoke all your coffee privileges here!”

“Eh? Whatcha being so loud for this early in the morning. I haven’t even had my morning coffee.”

“Just shut up and get your ass over here.”

“I don’t know I’m really almost done with this part of a song I need to get done.”

“Yoongi, I know you aren’t passing up free coffee to stay in that stuffy studio you call a work space. I’ll even make your usual for free.”

“Say less, I’m there.” He hung up and exited out of his office to the front of the shop once more. He began making Yoongi’s coffee, and took out some baked treats onto a tray to take to one of the empty tables. 

“Is Yoongi coming over?” Jimin asked as he walked past him to bag up some more of the stickier pastries for a customer. 

“Yes, I have something I need to talk to him about before I start the prep in the back.” 

“That’s fine, it’s not as busy right now. Tae and I should be able to handle it from here.” 

Taehyung popped in from the back with some more clean trays and grinned, “Say hello to your boyfriend for me.”

Jin ignored Tae and walked with a tray of pastries and cups of coffee to the table in the far corner, away from the counter and the prying eyes of Taehyung and Jimin. As he was setting the items down onto the table, Yoongi walked into the shop. 

“Welcome in!” Jimin greeted. Yoongi nodded and headed towards Jin and finally sat down. He took a hold of his coffee and took a sip of his drink, he hummed.

“So, what goes on.”

Jin took the seat across from him and sighed, “You remember my ex? Namjoon? He called me this morning and told me he’s getting married.”

Yoongi took a bite from his pastry and nodded, “What about it?”

“He wants me to go to his wedding and be one of the best men in the wedding. Can you believe that?!”

“So? Just tell him you aren’t going.”

“Yoongi please, this is Namjoon! He always manages to convince people to do his bidding in some way. Plus I think it’s convenient if I head on over there anyways. This way I can stop the wedding from happening and buy myself more time before my birthday. That way we can continue on with the wedding pact we promised each other years ago!”

Yoongi choked his drink, “Your wedding what? Jin please.” He wiped himself with one of the napkins from the dispenser. 

“How can you expect to stop a wedding from happening just because you think your ex will be swayed? Didn’t you block him? I thought you were over him.” 

Jin rolled his eyes, “This is different, the wedding pact! When we were going out, we promised each other that when one of us turned thirty and if we weren’t dating or in anything serious… that we would marry each other.”

“Yeah but you just said he’s getting married. Doesn’t that qualify for a way out of your little pact?”

“Please, how serious can he be? They had just started dating, got engaged and not even two weeks later they decided to get married a week from now. The guy looks like a kid compared to him, this is a cry for help. He needs me to knock some sense into him.”

“Jin, I’m sure you’re probably coming up with some crazy scenario right now up in your head. I don’t want to imagine what it is you are actually coming up with. But it seems to me that you’re just projecting on the fact that you can’t quite believe that your ex ended up getting married before you.”

“No, that’s not it. I wouldn’t care if it were any one my other ex flames.”

Yoongi stared at him and sighed. “What makes Namjoon any different from the rest?”

Jin thought for a moment, if he were being honest, Namjoon wasn’t anything special compared to the rest. In fact when they had gone out, it had been Namjoon who had come up to him and asked him out that day in their hometown’s small college campus. Jin decided he looked cute enough and accepted on the condition that Namjoon knew that their relationship wouldn’t ever be serious. He knew this and yet agreed, and when the time came for them to say goodbye no hard feelings were left between them. They’d even agreed to stay as friends and they had until Jin decided he didn’t really want to stay in touch with Namjoon any longer. But now, now he knew if he didn’t stop that wedding he would never get to tell Namjoon the truth. Jin was in love with him and he hadn’t stopped since even when they broke up. 

“Yoongi...I’m in love with Namjoon and I don’t think I ever stopped.” Jin cried.

Yoongi handed him some napkins, as he dabbed the small tears that were starting to come up, he watched as Yoongi just stared at him.

“Are you sure? This isn’t just you feeling jealous. This is you realizing that you are in love with Namjoon, and want to tell him the truth before he ties the knot with his fiance.”

Jin nodded. Yoongi sighs, grabs a hold of his coffee mug and finishes it in one last gulp. 

“Alright. I’ll help you. What’s your plan on getting him back?”

Jin grinned, “I’m going to steal him right under that kids nose, he won’t know what hit him.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was never supposed to leave my google docs.


End file.
